


The Future

by Endaewen



Series: Arda100 prompts [6]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endaewen/pseuds/Endaewen
Summary: Posted to FF.N in 2007.
Relationships: Beren Erchamion/Lúthien Tinúviel
Series: Arda100 prompts [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558192
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	The Future

**Author's Note:**

> Posted to FF.N in 2007.

**Title:** The Future

 **Author:** Endaewen

 **Rating:** G

 **Fandom:** The Silmarillion

 **Disclaimer:** All the characters and settings belong to J.R.R. Tolkien and the Tolkien Estates.

 **Prompt:** #35. Ruins

 **Wordcount:** 248

 **Character:** Luthien Tinuviel

 **Summary:** Written for the Arda100 LiveJournal community, the Doom'n'Gloom prompt set.

 **Note:** Quotes (in ' **bold** ') are from _Of Beren and Luthien_ from The Silmarillion.

_Many of the Eldar have some form of foresight, as does Melian, my mother. I wonder what comes to their minds when they hear of my father's decree.“ **Bring to me in your hand a Silmaril from Morgoth's crown.** ” he said to Beren. I know that Melian saw nothing good in his decision, though she never told me what she saw._

_For myself, I saw only ruins, the ruins of Doriath which came with either Beren's success or failure. My happiness amid the ruins. They were not my fault or that of Beren, but due to Thingol._

_There was also a thread of hope, and hope to come buried in all the misery this decision was to bring. I knew not how that would come about due to our deeds as all I saw of us was our deaths, until we were sent back by Mandos. All I could think of was that our success showed that victory was possible over Morgoth. Not likely, but possible all the same._

_Now I know. Our son, Dior, and his children on down into the far distant future will have an important role to play in Middle-Earth. I know not what that role will be, just that it exists._ Luthien looked down on the face of her sleeping son, marveling that something so small would have such a mighty role to fulfill. _I see the ruin of Doriath for the final time in his future, but also love and hope._


End file.
